


Fortune Teller, Love And Other Misfortunes

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Cheating, College Student Dean, College Student Sam, Confused Dean, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Good Big Brother Lucifer, Humor, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Michael, Jealous Dean, Jealous Michael, Kinda Cupid Gabriel, Kinda Jessie's Girl Fic, M/M, Mary Winchester is Adam Milligan's Parent, Michael looks like young John Winchester, Poor Lucifer, Protective Michael, Romance, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Novak is draged to Ellen, the fortune teller  by his brothers Gabriel and Lucifer, who predict him that he the next person he will meet is the love of his life,<br/>She seemed to have been right after all when he meets Dean only that he is the boyfriend of his brother Castiel....<br/>And the chaos begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic was inspired by Michael's First Love: Dean Winchester from penultimateaxis. I love this work. Look into it. It's one of the Best. Thank you for this wonderful work penultimateaxis :)  
> But my work is still more briefly based on it and will be very different from it.  
> It's not Beta read and one of my first Fanfics so I apologize for mistakes and if it's not that good written  
> I did edit the first two chapters a bit.  
> Please Comment  
> Advises and Remarks are always appreciated and welcomed  
> Thank you. Hope you enjoy it:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Novak is forced by his brothers Luke and Gabe to go and see a Fortune Teller to ask about his future. The Fortune Teller Ellen than tells him that the next person he will met and never saw before will be the love of his life. Michael doesn't believe in it until the next day when he opens the door Dean stands on his doorstep ,only that he introduce himself as his Baby Brother's boyfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fanfic was inspired by Michael's First Love: Dean Winchester from penultimateaxis. I love this work. Look into it. It's one of the Best. Thank you for this wonderful work penultimateaxis :)  
> But my work wii be very different from it.  
> It's not Beta read and one of my first Fanfics so I apologize for mistakes and if it's not that good written  
> Please leave lots of Kudos and Comments  
> Advises and Remarks are always appreciated and welcomed  
> Thank you. Hope you enjoy it.

**_Chapter 1 A Bad Idea_**  
   
 

It started out as a typical morning in the Novak household.

Everyone gathered on the ridiculous big dinning table, in the dinning room, in the as ridiculous big, old and elegant manor that almost resembled an castle from the 19th century.

But in the manor were only living, after the death of the parents.

The housestaff out of the butler Crowley and the maid Amelia with her daughter Claire.

Lucifer Novak the oldest brother, who is to say the least a complicated character, mischief, irresponsible, has the best intentions sometimes but still screws up and runs a company with his three years younger brother Michael Novak.

Who is kinda the heir of the family, the most responsible of all of them and decided to leave his life as an player behind. When he had woken up in a shitty motel room after an one-night-stand, five days ago. Tied on the bed with all his money and clothes stolen and to top it, with an stuffed pig glued on his cock with a note on it

'  **PAYBACK IS A BITCH! YOU PIG** '

Apparently he had sex with her before and just couldn't remember her face which was nothing uncommon since he never even asked for his sex-partners names.

Then there was Gabriel Novak, who was a born trickster, is always seen with sweets in his mouth, the shortest of them all and made it to his life task to annoy and trick people.

He is strangely popular by the ladies and some men and constantly changes his job.

But above all is caring, loving and puts his family always before himself and would do everything for everyone of them.

The last one would be Castiel Novak, who's the youngest, sometimes to serious, kinda an air head, has a talent to stumble into unlucky situations and kinda steps unintentionally in peoples personal space.

But is kind, caring, friendly, works in an office and as their are all very protective of each other. He would do everything for the happiness of his family.  
  


Since it was an Saturday morning no one had to go to work, well expect for Gabriel, but he wouldn't go either. So when Lucifer began to spoke everyone looked at him.

'' So since no one has anything to do today, what about we all try out something new ?'' Lucifer suggested.

'' Sorry, I can't I meet up with my boyfriend, he wanted to watch the new Star Wars Movie.'' Castiel apologized, he looked very sorry for ditching his brothers even thought he looked forward to the date with his boyfriend.

Michael looks at him '' It's okay, Cas. Don't worry about it, we didn't even had set something up for today.'' Michael reassured him '' Besides if those two plan something, it always ends up bad for us anyway.'' - If Michael only knew how right he would be at the end of the day.

'' Have fun with your boyfriend '' Michael cheered smiling fondly at him.

'' **Hey !** '' both Gabe and Lucifer outraged.

'' That's really rude of you, Mickey.'' Gabe pouted pretending to be offened. '' You're obvious found of bad ideas or should I remind you of your last date ? '' 

'' Oh God, please don't. '' Michael groaned '' Okay, okay I truly apologize if I offended you, but please spare me with this. It still lightly itches down there.'' Michael stated nervously, really hoping Gabe wouldn't pick up on it any further.

Gabe humed '' I accept your apologize and let you off the hook for today.'' Gabe grined, pretending to be generous.

Gabe took an breath '' Now, what about we go and see the great fortune teller Ellen ?'' Gabe suggested '' A friend on my currently workplace told me about her and said she is always right.'' 

'' Well, I don't have anything against it. Sounds fun. Let's do it.'' Lucifer shrugged, looking amused.

'' Seriously ? '' Michael exclaimed with an very unhappy, nerved and disbelieving expression. His raven-hair falling into his face. He then ran his hands through his hair to put it back at it's place.

'' No matter how much i would like to know how ' Cas paused ' your little argument is going to end. I need not go or I'll be late.'' Cas interrupted with a slight grin on his too happy face.

Gabe whistled '' Tell me everything tonight. I want to hear every dirty detail.'' Gabe added with a warm smile on his face. That showed how happy he was for his brother.

'' Have fun and be careful '' Michael said, incredible happy for his Baby Brother.

Lucifer chuckled '' Thumps up that you get laid tonight. Good Luck.'' Lucifer cheered with a smug expression.

Two seconds later Cas began to blush and looked now like a tomato in a trench coat - this thing with his trench coat, no one really understood.

Gabe and Michael looked with mouth agape at Lucifer quite shocked not really believing what he just said.

After the first shock Cas stumbled out of the door without an goodbye.

Apparently too embarrassed to say anything.

The silent then was broken when Luke spoke up again.  
Lucifer huffed '' Now, let's go to the old hag or would you rather keep sitting like statues on the table with mouths agape for flies to fly in? '' Lucifer mocked

That broke them out of their trance, the two just nodded not wanting to discuss this whole thing any further.

They all then went right to the garage and taking the red Jaguar XKE to drive into the city of Pitsburg, to the fortune teller.

While on the way there, Michael looked not one bit pleased, his brothers were it all the more.

 

 


	2. The Great Fortune Teller Ellen

_**Chapter 2 The Great Fortune Teller Ellen** _

After they arrived at the address that Gabe got mailed from his friend, to say their were shocked is to say the least a little bit of an understatement.

The house they stand before looked literally like an Witch-house.

It was small, old, had holes on the roof, looked muddy, as if an lightning just recently hit it.

It had blue, old curtains with yellow stars in it, pumpkins on the windowsills, the open shutters looked like their were never once cleaned and could fall off every minute.

And to complete it instead of a door, it had one of those pink pearl curtains

Even Lucifer's normally smug grin was replaced with wide ice blue eyes, a disbelieving expression and an open mouth.

His dark blond hair swaying in the wind, his hands fumbling in his blue jeans and on his cream colored shirt for the car keys, while he shifted from foot to foot.

Ready to turn around every minute and just go straight back to the car.

Gabriel didn't looked better since the lollipop he had in his mouth just a minute ago fell straight out of his mouth, on the ground. Just that he considered to enter this house even thought he feared that he might not come back or will be cursed for his life.

Surprisingly Michael looked the best of them since even though he was shocked by the side of this shady house, which would make an all to perfect Hex House by the way, he didn't believe in witchcraft.

So he was okay with going in there even thought he was not okay with giving an old hag that claimed to have some supernatural abilities which she clearly hadn't, a lot of money for things he probably wanted to hear or would make him buy some suppose to be magical shit that should help or protect him or his family.

'' Let's get in there or we're going to stand here like idiots until dawn and I have tomorrow a date.'' Gabriel spoke up.

Michael and Lucifer turned to him and nodded. But they didn't enter before Lucifer commented about how even an public toilet wouldn't look less shady and dirty.  
In there the house looked cleaner than expected, even though it still smelled very muddy and looked pretty shady.

The furniture were old, you could see how well used their were with all the scratches and exfoliated paint on some of them.

The oriental looking carpets were used with hints of graying,  
still their were surprising clean, like the childish blue curtains with the yellow stars on them.

In the middle of the room was a large wooden table with an glass plate on the top. The table looked like it would be used for ghost incantations. On the top of the table were lying tarot cards, a lot of herbs, crosses, silver knives, a flask but against all odd beliefs no glass sphere.

But what surprised the three the most was the fortune teller sitting behind the table, who wasn't an old hag that wore an cape and turban.

She was an middle aged, civilized woman with long straight light brown her, brown eyes, with an nice face wearing gray jeans, a black shirt with a gray open blouse over it and black boots. She smiled fondly at them and gestured for them to sit down.

After they settled down on the three chair in front of her on the table the three just wanted to say something as the fortune teller began to spoke up.

'' First of all my name is Ellen and yes, I'm a real fortune teller with a real connection to the supernatural world. Before you can say something I am not a swindler and since I find you three interesting I'm not going to charge you three for your sessions with me.'' she explained with something on her face that said that she knew something, they didn't.

Then it was Gabriel's turn to speak.

'' So what do you see in your cards. I must say I'm a little disappointed that you don't have a magical glass sphere.'' Gabriel mocked with a smirk on his lips.

Ellen chuckled '' I don't need any of them since I already know everything about you three, Gabriel or should I call you by your nickname Gabe.'' Ellen pointed out, turning to him.

That took the three brothers a little aback. But they still reasoned that she must have heard his name before when they entered or stood before the house or something like this.

Ellen continued '' You change your jobs more than other people their underwear But the next job you will take will be your last job since you're not going to change your workplace anymore. '' Ellen predicted him

'' By the way you will be well payed and today is your lucky day.'' she added.

Ellen took an breath '' About love, since you're a trickster you will find it when you decide to become a little more serious. Believe me the person will be worth it.'' she affirmed him.

Gabriel smiled at this and looked pleased with what he heard.

Michael seemed to be confirmed by his suspicion that she would just tell them what they wanted to hear until she turned to Lucifer and it was Lucifer's turn.

'' Lucifer, don't worry about the Meeting in a week it will all went smooth. Your company will make lot of profit in the next year.'' Ellen predicted him, turning to Michael.

Lucifer looked displeased at her '' _That's all ? What about love?_ It's not fair if Gabe gets to know that much but I don't.'' Lucifer exclaimed clearly offened.

Apparently he had predicted something like you will find more than one time the real love or something like this.

Ellen sighed before she turned to face him '' You're a hopeless case. Judging your personality you need someone really strong willed or who can take a lot and is able to put up with a lot of your things. Not to forget that he needs to have nerves out of steel. This someone needs to be someone who can support you and is on eye level with you  and is so hopelessly in love with you that he sees something in you no one else can see and loves your faults as much as you good treats so that after years this person can look at you with the same love as on the first day no matter how hard it gets. And I don't know if such a person exist or if you would even notice it if this person would stand right before you. '' she replied harshly. Maybe little bit to destructive.

 Lucifer snorted '' Can't you do anything about it like a love spell or some voodoo tricks ? '' Lucifer panicked

'' Darling, I'm a fortune teller no magician.'' she snorted. '' You're handsome so you will get to date people or whatever, but it won't be love well at least not the real thing. It's all prevision I can't do anything about it. Still good luck.'' she told him truthfully

And for the first time Lucifer was speechless and sulked like a little child.

She than faced Michael taking his hands in hers and began to speak.

'' Since you're share the company with your brother you know what is going to await you there. You should today watch out for black cats today but expect for that nothing bad will happen today.'' she began.

Ellen smiled '' Michael, something wonderful is awaiting you the next person you met will be the love of your life. This is person will be your soulmate, your missing half without this person you will never feel whole. This person was perfectly created for you. This special person will be your heart, your soul, your everything. Believe me, Michael. I mean it.'' That left Michael in a shock like state.

A few minutes later Michael began to burst out in laughter.

'' N...No n..no. Really as if that would ever happen. Well this is funny.'' Michael laughed.

Ellen gasped '' No, I swear what I just told you is the truth.'' Ellen replied but she knew he wouldn't believe her.

'' Yeah, sure. Luci, Gabe let's go. We've got better to do than hearing such a nonsense.'' Michael snorted. He then stood up and looked at his brothers.

Gabe grabbed Michael's  arm looking at him '' Wait, I think she's the real thing and tells the truth.'' Gabe tried. But he knew that he couldn't convince him since Michael was very stubborn.

'' It's okay, he'll understand that I told him the truth very soon. You're always welcomed. Like I promised I won't charge you. See you soon.'' she smirked

Gabriel let go of Michael arm.

'' Yeah, see yer around and thank you'' Gabe replied with a smile.

He stood up and walked to Michael.

'' I doubt it. Goodbye.''  Michael said coldly.

Lucifer who seemed still be shocked of his like no chance of ever being loved, nodded to Ellen and joined his brothers.

As they've walked out of the house Gabe stumbled lightly causing him to look on the ground where there laid a golden paper on the floor.

He picked it up and looked at it. It was an coupon for free sweets from a famous candy store for an year. Gabe smirked at that and showed the coupon to his brothers.

Gabe chirped '' Look, she's the real thing. She said it would be my lucky day. You should believe her.'' Gabe grinned.

Michael sighed '' That's coincidence, Gabe. Nothing more.'' Michael explained light nervous. After all it surprised him and he didn't know how to reasoning about this.

Lucifer shook his head '' Unbelievable, just unbelievable. The old hag was right after all. Oh my God, I will die alone.'' Lucifer groaned, defeated.

'' No, you won't since she is no _real_ fortune teller.'' Michael hissed '' Besides never thought you would care. Since I never took you for the romantic type.'' Michael added.

Lucifer looked at him and sighed.

'' Yeah, well I'm not and to be honest I never thought about anything like the real love and romance shit before until now. Yer know when someone tells you that you will never have such a thing or only with a miracle you start to think about stuff. I may have never thought or even wished for it but since I can't have it. It bothers me. Lucifer explained.

I just can't understand why you're that stubborn and won't believe her. I mean you just got the most fantastic news you could get. People would kill for this. Or is it because your scared of the cat?'' Lucifer asked, having now a confused look on his face.

'' What? No! It's just stupid there's no such a thing like supernatural. And really since the Motel thing _I'm done_ with relationships.'' Michael snarled with an annoying expression.

It was obvious that he doesn't wanted to talk about this nonsense anymore.

Gabe chuckled'' I don't think the love of your life has an kink with gluing things on your dick. '' Gabriel mocked

'' Now I would say we're going home so that Mickey here can find the love of his life, without some cheap Bitch interfering. Besides I want to know how Cas date went.'' Gabe grinned, clapping his hands.

'' Since I end up alone. Why not helping out my little brother with his love problems.'' Lucifer laughed.

'' I don't have love problems! Don't you two have anything better to do than to annoy me?'' Michael growled now more angry than annoyed.

'' Nope '' both said at the same time.

 

Back home Michael went straight upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. Lucifer went to the living room laying down on the couch to keep sulking.

Gabe ordered online three pizza sitting on the dinning table with his tablet in his hands. Castiel arrived earlier than them at their home but since he was in his room no one noticed it until he showed up in the living room just to be greeted by an sulking Luke.

'' So you didn't got fucked, except you had car sex, movie theater sex or your lovely boyfriend is still here. '' Lucifer remarked ''Get we finally to know the mysterious boy who stole your heart?'' Lucifer asked playfully his usually smirk appearing again.

Castiel sighed '' No, I didn't got like you would say 'fucked'. '' Cas stated clearly uncomfortable '' And he didn't came here with me since he needed to go back to his brother. And I had to bring his cat Andy here. Well, more his brother found the cat but is not allowed to keep it so he asked me if I could take care of it for a few days and that's what I'm doing now.'' Castiel explained coldly but with a slight blush around his ears.

Lucifer huffed '' So we've got a cat now and you've got cock-blocked because of this. '' Lucifer remarked '' Well know here the good news if you take really good care of this little shitting wonder you get fantastic sex from your boyfriend or at least a blowjob.'' Lucifer exclaimed, now wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Cas.

Castiel slightly cocked his head to the side '' Why would he give me a blowjob for taking care of his cat.'' Cas asked confusion written on his face.

Lucifer sighed '' You know... forget it Cas you will realize it when the time or you cums.'' Lucifer joked.

In this moment the doorbell rang and Gabe opened the door to take the pizza from the pizza delivery boy.  
Gabe then closed the door after paying the boy and noticed that Cas was back.

'' Hey Cas, perfect timing. Tell me all about your date.'' Gabe greeted him with a gentle wide smile.

Gabe then put the pizza boxes on the floor to hug Cas. That was then when Michael walked down the staircase with an towel around his waist and another in his hands drying his hairs.

Then it happened the cat Cas brought with him was running right before Michael so that he startled, tripped, fell down the staircase right into the pizza boxes and groaned.

He wasn't seriously injured but his back still hurt a little on top to that he had lots of pizza smeared on his back and ass.

While Cas looked concerned the other two laughed their asses off and laughed even more when they noticed that the cat Cas brought home was actually black.

'' We told yer she was a real fortune teller, didn't we? '' Gabe laughed, nearly rolling on ground. Lucifer lost it completely and was now rolling on the ground like an 4 years old.

Cas looked puzzled and asked himself if he missed out some joke. While Michael was completely done.

In the next morning Michael laid in his bed still asleep, this was until the doorbell began to rang. That pulled him out of his sleeps.

Groaning he opened his eyes wondering why nobody opened the damn door and who's the idiot that woke him up that early on a Sunday morning.

So he runs a hand through his raven-hair puts on a white rope and wanders down the stairs. When he reaches the door he opens it angry and annoyed.

The moment he opened the door all his anger was washed away when he sees the boy before him with his dark blond hair, emerald green eyes and this oh so kissable lips.

He never thought he saw anyone this beautiful, like an angel this perfect and stunning.

His heart pounded in his chest and he knew it was love at first sight.

The first time he ever felt like this and probably the last time. He would give the world to wake up every morning beside this face. He was then pulled out of his deep thoughts.

'' Sorry, if I disturbed you. My name is Dean Winchester.'' Dean Winchester, this was the name of this angel with an angel like voice that brought him nearly to an heart attack.

He would remember this name for life. If he said before that the fortune teller was an swindler he would now take it all back and thank her on his knees for Dean.

'' I'm here to visit Cas. I'm his boyfriend.'' Dean stated and in exactly this moment you could hear glass shattering as Michael dream world and his heart shattered to thousand pieces.

_'That damn old hag' he thought._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I wanted to state that I didn't put Lucifer  
> in this situation of no chance of ever being loved because I don't like him.  
> Because I love him. Casifer was one of my highlights.  
> I did because it's important for him and his growing, for Michael and the whole story.  
> It's also important for his and Michael's relationship. As for his own plot and not to forget the humor factor in the story.  
> You will see it when the story progresses.  
> Michael may have fell in love at first sight with Dean but at the moment it's more about Dean's appearance  
> since they didn't really had a chance to talk and interact with one another.  
> There will be more of this in the next chapter. So it's just too soon for the being completely in love thing just yet.
> 
> Well, this will take everything from Michael as the story progresses.  
> Hope you liked it. Thank you.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter will be funny :)  
> Look forward to it  
> Thank you :)


End file.
